


【星俊】我，黄仁俊，绝不再找年下男朋友（中）

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Summary: 亲了亲了





	【星俊】我，黄仁俊，绝不再找年下男朋友（中）

05

这下黄仁俊的脑子真的当机了，弟弟这话啥意思？他是说，他为了我来了ucla？哎？

他停了下来，疑惑的抬头看着朴志晟，想让他给自己个解释。

“哥又摆这个表情看着我，”朴志晟笑的很开心的样子“真的好可爱。”

黄仁俊看着小孩子眯着眼睛笑起来，觉得脑子好像也没那么浆糊了，顺手掐了掐小孩儿的脸，真软。

“什么叫你最后还是来了ucla”

“就是哥听到的意思。”  
“我为了认识哥所以来了ucla。”

“那你...为什么非要认识我？就因为你在jeno的ins里见过我？”

“因为我喜欢哥”

“嗯”“啊？”“啊？？？”“啊？！！！”

黄仁俊现在真的一个头比两个大了，一个头比乐乐的大  
黄仁俊你这话被jeno听到，他一拳下去你可能会死

“嗯，哥很惊讶吧。但我真的是看到jeno哥的ins里有你，在评论里找到你之后，一直在看你的动态。”  
“觉得哥是一个，很温柔，很温暖的人”  
朴志晟挠挠头  
“哥会不会觉得我太幼稚了，只是隔着屏幕看过你，觉得自己喜欢你就跑来见你了。”

“其实...”  
（其实我更肤浅，我就觉得你长得好看所以才勾搭你来着）  
但是还在走人设的黄仁俊怎么可能说这种胡话  
“其实没什么啦，而且你也挺招人喜欢的。乖乖的，糯糯的，比你表哥有意思多了。”

“哥是还不了解我啦，我才不是乖乖的那种男孩子。”  
“而且，哥没有因为我说喜欢你而感到特别震惊哎”  
朴志晟站住了，低下头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他的哥哥。

“啊，那什么，我...我”

“哥也喜欢我的吧，就算只是一点点。”朴志晟打断他。  
“如果哥哥也喜欢我，那我们可以在一起先试一试吧。”

“好”  
黄仁俊看着朴志晟期待的眼神，没什么犹豫的就点了点头。  
“我们试一试。”

朴志晟看着哥哥温柔的笑脸，想了又想，没忍住，还是低下头快速的在哥哥脸上亲了一下。

就只是蜻蜓点水的一下，亲完朴志晟拉过黄仁俊的手。

“走吧，我去给哥哥做饭吃”

06

到了晚上11点，本来安静的群又被黄仁俊炸了

照亮世界的仁俊尼：各位朋友，弟弟被我搞定了  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：或者说，弟弟把我搞定了  
——1分钟后——  
济州岛黑崽：搞定了？哪种搞定了？  
济州岛黑崽：妈妈有没有跟你说过不能那么不矜持！！！你怎么这么快就和人家酱酿了？！  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：我的妈呀，怎么又是您老人家。你和马克哥...约会结束了？  
他的头好大：大概算是结束了吧，因为我发现对于楷灿来说，一声姐妹大不大过天我不知道，反正大过我了（微笑）（微笑）  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：...我不是故意的...我以后一定不在您俩约会期间搞任何幺蛾子  
济州岛黑崽：仁俊尼你别理他，你快说，你和他到哪一步了?!  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：没到哪一步，我没和他酱酿，我现在单独躺在一张床上好不好

头发越粉切开越黑：怎么这么快就搞定了？说好了他是不开花的铁树呢？@jenojam  
Jenojam：你别艾特我啊，我还蒙圈呢，你俩怎么回事儿啊  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：反正就，弟弟说他以前在jeno的ins里见过我，所以一直在follow我的动态，然后就为了我来ucla了  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：哎，可能这就是人太好看的烦恼吧。@济州岛黑崽，这个你不懂吧  
济州岛黑崽：？管我P事儿，老娘的男朋友就是我用美貌勾搭来的。  
头发越粉切开越黑：（嫌弃）  
Jenojam：（嫌弃）

济州岛黑崽：你俩走开。还有@照亮世界的仁俊尼 别转移话题，你俩搞定了是搞定到哪  
一步了？上手了？上嘴了？上【哔——】了？  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：那倒是也没有，我俩刚确定关系而已。你一个这么阳光明媚的巧克力美女怎么说话这么粗俗！  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：然鹅他亲了我的脸，一下，在我俩到他公寓之前  
Jenojam：原来我弟是这种很开窍的性格吗...我以前是真没看出来  
济州岛黑崽：可我还是觉得只是隔着屏幕见过你就来了ucla,是不是有点点不太靠谱的感觉?  
济州岛黑崽：我真的好怕你被骗。  
济州岛黑崽：哎，当妈好累  
Jenojam：骗个屁,那是我弟  
济州岛黑崽：哦对，也是，那我放心了。

济州岛黑崽：@照亮世界的仁俊尼 你俩到公寓之前就亲亲了，那你俩到了公寓竟然没有干柴烈火一点就着？  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：...我当时也以为是这样来着（bushi  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：但是弟弟真的像jeno说的，好纯情一小处男，我俩做饭的时候他除了可爱的仓鼠笑和傻笑就没啥别的表情，也没啥别的动作。  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：可他真的好尼玛帅一男的！！！尤其是认真做饭的时候你知道吗！  
照亮世界的仁俊尼：你知道吗李楷灿！！！@济州岛黑崽  
济州岛黑崽：@他的头好大，你，去给我学做饭  
头发越粉切开越黑：#李马克 惨 #李马克 可怜  
Jenojam：#李马克 惨 #李马克 可怜  
他的头好大：#李马克 惨 #李马克 可怜  
济州岛黑崽：...  
头发越粉切开越黑：李楷灿你也有这一天哈哈哈哈哈哈

黄仁俊刚打算接着聊，就听到了敲门的声音，于是立刻收起搭在床下的脚丫子，整了整睡衣，  
捋捋头发，说：  
“请进”

朴志晟探进头来

“哥，你现在有事吗。我睡不着，咱俩聊聊天吧”

“我没事啊，你进来吧”

然后，黄仁俊就把手机一扔，让朴志晟坐到床上。盘起腿来打算专心聊天了。

开玩笑，在美色面前，朋友算个屁。

“怎么睡不着呀”

“因为太激动了。”  
“本来想来了之后找个机会通过jeno hiong认识你的，没想到那么巧，在ucla store见到你了。”  
“而且，哥比ins的照片里面显得更灵动了，真的很可爱。”  
“所以，哥答应和我试一试，我真的好开心。”

黄仁俊听着朴志晟的话，觉得心里软软的，原来，在这个世界上一个我不知道的地方，有一个小孩子一直这样喜欢我  
“你能喜欢我，我也很开心的。真的”  
黄仁俊伸手摸了摸朴志晟的头

“洗了澡没吹头发吗？容易感冒的。”  
“我帮你吹？”

于是，黄仁俊起身去厕所拿了吹风机，面对面跪立在朴志晟面前，专心致志的吹头发。

黄仁俊穿着朴志晟的一套睡衣，领子有些大，半袖也松松垮垮的。睡衣随着黄仁俊的左右移动开了两颗扣子，只能歪斜的挂在黄仁俊的肩膀。

朴志晟想抬头看看哥哥的时候，就先看到了哥哥的领口，白白的锁骨，白白的脖子，白白的肩膀

朴志晟咽了咽口水

哥哥太白了，就像是能看到皮肤下血管一样白

可能是吹风机的温度太高了，朴志晟觉得自己自己有些热，身上都出了一层薄汗

可黄仁俊还没察觉，只是更加往前动了动，想要帮弟弟吹吹后脑勺的头发。

“太近了”朴志晟说

吹风机声音太大，黄仁俊没听到这三个字

朴志晟只好抬手抓住了黄仁俊的胳膊，抬起头

黄仁俊关了吹风机，垂下头看他，眼睛亮晶晶的，好像是想问他怎么了

不管了，其实自己也不在意哥哥现在想问什么

朴志晟的手沿着黄仁俊的胳膊摸上去，然后搂住了黄仁俊的脖子，自己抬头迎了上去。

“！！！”  
黄仁俊的脑子炸掉了

07

黄仁俊的脑子放了烟花，噼里啪啦的，可能还放了几个二踢脚

反正脑子不是很清醒

朴志晟的脑子也炸掉了，他也没想到自己一冲动会直接亲上去。

可亲了就是亲了，他一边开心自己亲到了，一边骂自己太急躁，万一吓到哥哥怎么办，他看起来那么乖。

呵，李楷灿都要为黄仁俊这个假人设的欺骗性鼓掌了。

黄仁俊脑子里的烟花在2秒内放完了，但是感觉朴志晟一直没有别的动作，就是嘴巴贴着嘴巴。忍不住腹诽一句，嗯，jeno没说错，真的是不开花的铁树。

于是，我们外表白糯的小年糕开始流心奶黄了

他伸出小舌头，舔舔弟弟的嘴唇，示意他张开嘴

不过，弟弟好像在这件事上一点就透。不对，应该是男生在这种事上都一点就透

但是！他是不是学的也太快了点！

当黄仁俊被压在床上的时候想！

08

哥哥的嘴唇好软，像棉花糖。哥哥的舌头也好软，也像棉花糖。

完了，从来不嗜甜的人好像上瘾了

朴志晟在哥哥舔自己嘴唇的时候就好像知道了后面一切事情的instruction，他很干脆地接过，或者说抢过了主动权。将手移到了哥哥的后脑勺上，逐渐地加深了这个吻。

津液顺着两个人的贴合处流下来，黄仁俊慢慢被朴志晟压到床上。他能感觉到放在自己后脑勺的手掌是滚烫的，好像烧到自己的脑子，搞得自己更不清醒了。

朴志晟的另一只手原本撑在床上，使得自己和哥哥之间撑起一定的距离，可现在，他的手离开了床铺，从黄仁俊的睡衣下摆钻了进去。没了手臂的支撑，朴志晟的上身也就贴住了黄仁俊的胸脯。他的手从黄仁俊的腰部开始往上抚摸，然后猛地把黄仁俊搂得更紧，两个人贴的更近了。

黄仁俊能感觉到弟弟的鼻息喷在自己的脸颊

“太危险了”  
黄仁俊心里想

确实太危险了，黄仁俊感觉到朴志晟的东西逐渐变硬变烫，挨在了自己的腿上。

“嗯...”黄仁俊的一声闷哼让朴志晟变得清醒。

他微微抬起头，看到哥哥的眼神还很迷离，似乎还没太明白自己为什么停下来了，手臂还软软的搭在自己的脖子上，软软的嘴唇也还没闭上，上面亮晶晶的...嗯，是自己的口水。

朴志晟觉得自己的裤裆有点紧了

“不行，不能再留在这里了”朴志晟心想

于是他用鼻子蹭了蹭黄仁俊的鼻尖，说：  
“哥，我今天太冲动了，时间不早了，我回房了，哥也早点睡觉吧”

说着就把手从黄仁俊头下面抽了出来，替他把松开的扣子扣好，打算起身离开。

黄仁俊脑子懵懵的听完他说的话，cpu还没来得及处理完这话里的意思就看到弟弟起身要走，一着急，就手比脑子快的拽住了弟弟的上衣。

嗯，现在情况很尴尬

“F**k you 黄仁俊，你脑子瓦特了吗，你拽住他是想干嘛”  
完蛋了，好尴尬，黄仁俊现在特别想按个暂停然后问问李楷灿自己该干点什么。

09

朴志晟扭头看看哥哥，心里一阵惊喜

“哥哥想我留下？”

“嗯...”  
其实黄仁俊心里也不是这么想的，但是自己上手了，还能说什么！  
“你留下也可以，没关系的。”  
“刚刚不是说想聊聊天吗，我们一起说说话吧”

朴志晟说好，但还是出去了一会儿才进来

黄仁俊原本想问他出去干嘛，结果过了一会儿隐约听到了从浴室传来的压抑的低喘

Ok，fine，我知道你在干嘛了，我闭麦

黄仁俊自己呆在房间里，无所事事，坐立不安，怕自己不知道和朴志晟说些什么，怕自己和他想象中的那个黄仁俊不一样，怕他不喜欢自己。他想要私戳李楷灿可又觉得实在不好意思打扰他的约会。

（李马克：谢谢你）

黄仁俊只好在房间走来走去，左看右看，结果看到被搞的乱七八糟的床单，觉得一阵口干舌燥，于是走出房间给自己倒了杯水，正好碰上从浴室出来的朴志晟

黄仁俊知道朴志晟是清理过自己的，可他刚泄过一次火，整个人还有着一股慵懒和放松的感觉，黄仁俊甚至感觉自己似乎还能闻到他身上的一丝若有若无的腥膻味道。

性感，不再是弟弟一样的可爱，而是男人一样的性感，这是在他亲自己的时候自己都没有的感觉。

黄仁俊突然觉得，这个男孩子是个宝藏，所以自己也该认真起来了，要和弟弟一样认真才可以。  
黄仁俊在心里替自己捏紧小拳头。

他走上前，拉着弟弟的手走向卧室。

两个人并排躺在床上，就开始了直男似的盖着棉被纯聊天。

是的，两个人各怀着各的小心思，这个太快嘿咻怕吓到哥哥，那个怕太快嘿咻吓到弟弟，所以两个人就非常为对方着想的，开始了纯洁的聊天。

“你给我讲讲你对我的第一印象吧”黄仁俊侧过身子面对着朴志晟，只把脑袋露在被子外面，睁着圆碌碌的眼睛，率先开口问道

“啊，那个...我第一次在jeno hiong的ins里面见到你的时候，就觉得哥哥长得很好看来着，所以就特地留意了一下。我看到jeno hiong叫你renjun，才知道你的名字然后在留言里找到你的账号的。”  
朴志晟边说边伸手摸到被子外面，确定哥哥后背的被子没有缝隙。  
“后来经常看到jeno hiong分享在这边的日常，有的时候会讲到你。”  
“我印象最深的，是他有段时间特别不顺利，学习和实习都很糟糕，那段时间，他在ins上提到你很多次。”  
“他说你帮助过他很多，做饭、做家务、帮他复习，你一直在照顾他。”  
“那段时间我在韩国也过得很糟糕，但没什么人说话。可我每次一看到jeno hiong发你俩的照片，或者看到你更新动态，我就觉得很开心。虽然烦心事一直都在，可我每次看到你，心里都能平静一段时间。”‘  
“一次两次的，我就觉得，我可能是喜欢上你了吧”  
“所以我旁敲侧击的问jeno hiong，他告诉我你不是他男朋友。我突然就觉得，这是我的机会，我就来了。”  
“直到我在ucla store看到你...”

起先黄仁俊还会“嗯”一声，或者眨眨眼睛表示自己在听，但是，朴志晟的嗓音沉声静气，黄仁俊的眼皮变得逐渐抬不起来了，兼职真的太累了...

朴志晟看到哥哥就这样面对着自己窝在自己胳膊旁边睡了，他拨拨哥哥的刘海，看到哥哥睡着了嘴角也是上翘的。

“哥哥在笑着，说明对于答应和我在一起这件事情哥哥很愿意的吧。”

朴志晟向前凑凑，亲了亲黄仁俊的嘴唇。“哥哥晚安，那我在ucla store见到你的故事之后再讲。”

人们都说吃甜食会让人开心  
“哥哥，我找到了我的棉花糖了。”

——tbc——

**Author's Note:**

> 我以前以为写车很容易，毕竟我看文百无禁忌  
直到我自己试了试  
我发现，我连吻戏都写不出来


End file.
